


Babysitting the Sánchez Children

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [3]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: You and Joaquín babysit.This series will be uploaded in chronological order.
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122
Kudos: 2





	Babysitting the Sánchez Children

Manolo and Maria were holding their children in each arm (just two kids). Fernán was excited to play with his godmother, (y/n) and godfather, Joaquín. They came to the Mondragón Mansion, a big beautiful estate. 

Manolo knocked on the door. He heard weighted footsteps approach the door and high pitched screaming could be heard. Maria got into a fighting stance as did her husband. Manolo kicked the door down, only to be face to face with (y/n) while Joaquín was freaking out in the background. They quickly sheathed the swords.

“¿What happened?” Maria asked.  
“Well....Maria you know how protective Manolo was over you, well Joaquín’s the same, while it’s cute, but I can still walk.” You glared at your husband who shrank in fear.   
Manolo stepped in, “Well we do try to help especially in these later months because your back aches and it’s uncomfortable to walk or do chores and I think Joaquín is a bit overprotective. Now down to business, here is Fernando and Adelita, we will be back by 7:00 pm.” He and Maria, handed over their children, then they waved goodbye and left.

You turn to Joaquín and sobbed into his shoulders, “Oh, honey, Manolo’s right, I am very sorry.”

Joaquín rubbed your cheek in comfort as he brought your lips up to his for a kiss, but stopped when you heard Fernán say, “¡Eww!”

Joaquín blushed as he went over to the children and sat down with them and began telling them the story of how you met, well minus the part that your father was being racist in the story. You joined in and soon all four of you were laughing your heads off. 

After the story, Adelita and Fernando were curled up asleep. Joaquín put them in their new crib that was for the baby but his godchildren could sleep here too.

Joaquín returned to see you making dinner, Sweet Potato and Black Bean Mexican Salad, and Mexican Polenta Stacks. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your belly and started to rub. You begin to giggle.

Joaquín gently used the tips of his fingers to trace the outline of your bulging belly. “Señora (y/n), you look muy hermosa, hoy.” He whispered, while his face was in your beautiful, luxurious and incredibly soft hair. 

You spent the next 30 minutes like that while you cooked dinner. He then got up and started setting the table, when you hear faint crying coming from the newly finished baby’s room. You were about to go check when Joaquín put his hand on your shoulder and said, “No, I can do this, you finish getting supper ready sweetheart.” You blushed but nodded, allowing him to walk proudly towards the room.

Once there, he spots clever little Fernán has escaped from the crib and is dangling from the railing of the crib whilst Adelita was bawling her eyes out because her brother was leaving her behind.

Joaquín managed to catch Fernando in the nick of time. Fernán stopped crying and started laughing as though nothing happened. Joaquín scolded Fernando lightly as toddlers shouldn’t ever do that because it scares their parents. He lifts up Adelita as well and makes it back to the dinner table when Fernando wanted down. He let him down but only into his high chair. He started bawling again, but then you turned around and he went almost silent, he was whimpering now he was staring at your belly inquisitively.

You softly rubbed his head as cold tiny baby bite size pieces of the polenta stacks were served. Adelita was fed a spoonful of mushed up Polenta, she was skeptical at first but then she tried it and liked it.

You and Joaquín ate your salad in peace as the two toddlers ate their food in silence. Then a knock came at the door. Joaquín got up, he excused himself. He then walked to the door and when he opened up the door it was Manolo and Maria.

“Hopefully our children weren’t too much of a handful.” Manolo laughed loudly. 

“Well about that...” Joaquín states that Fernán had somehow managed to climb up to the top of the crib and if he hadn’t been there he would’ve fallen. Manolo and Maria were in complete shock, never did this happen at their home. 

Manolo growled softly and started to make his way over to Fernando who upon seeing his father approaching him angrily, started to cry.

Maria then rushes to Manolo and whispered into his ear, “Remember when you and I were rebellious as children?” Manolo’s head nodded. “Well our little Fernando will be like a mini you and me.” Maria stated. 

Manolo grinned softly as he picked up the tiny toddler. “You gave Uncle Joaquín quite a scare, can you please say sorry?”   
“Sowry, Unca Quín.” Fernando said fumbling over his words. “It’s ok champ.” Joaquín stated as he ruffled his hair while Fernán giggled.

You picked up Adelita and gave her to Maria, “She was well behaved though she did cry because she wanted to join her brother on the adventure but couldn’t, so, she behaved well.” You told them. Joaquín gave Manolo Fernán. Joaquín then managed to get his arms around you and held on tight.

Fernán smiled and giggled in laughter in his father’s arms. Adelita smiled and cooed. Just then you felt a kick in your abdomen, it was a wonderful feeling as your stomach had the imprint of tiny feet pushing against the uterine wall. Joaquín, felt it to, a huge smile spreading across his face. Manolo looked at you and you nodded he used his free hand to caress your belly as did Maria. Both felt kicks coming from your abdomen, and both were extremely happy. 

The baby inside you tossed and turned as it was growing restless from you standing up too long. Manolo and Maria after standing straight up, waved goodbye and left, leaving you and Joaquín to yourselves. You both leaned to kiss each other when Joaquín brought you into a bridal hold and passionately kissed your sweet lips. 

He started walking towards the enormous couch that was situated by the fireplace, which was softly glowing with the soft glow from the flames of a lively fire. All the sound right now in this quiet moment, was the quiet crackling sound of the fire. Your lips moving in sync with one another. Your tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. This was your life. It was good. But within the next few months.......

It would become even better!

Epilogue: 2 months later

You had just given birth, to a healthy baby girl. Who was wailing as she was taking her first breaths of oxygen. She was born an 8 on the Apgar Scale and after the first five minutes had reached a perfect score of 10. The most hectic moment in your life so far, took roughly around 20 hours. 

During your labor, Joaquín was put outside the room until you had completely begged in agonizing pain to have him with you, he was allowed in. Once in the room, he immediately ran to your side as you convulsed in pain. You squeezed his hands so tightly that they turned black and purple. He didn’t care as he whispered words of encouragement to you squeezing your hand tightly not feeling any pain in his hands as they were both broken.

Now, the midwife, doctors and the nuns were crowded around you. Manolo and Maria were waiting outside with their children, whom were sleeping. They were very nervous. You and Joaquín decided to name your precious newborn baby girl, Valeria. 

You breastfed the newborn while the midwife, the doctors and the nuns all left, presumably to let you rest. You nodded to Joaquín as he nodded softly and gently pressed his lips onto the newborn baby’s head. He left soon after.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Joaquín came back in with Manolo, Maria and their children. The children were wide awake now and curiously staring at the tiny baby enveloped in a blanket as you gently held her in your arms.

Joaquín went over and sat down beside you. Quietly beckoning them over with one hand. Fernando was first as Joaquín lifted him gently down to where the baby had just finished its meal and curled up in her blanket. Her eyes blinking as her eyes focused on his eyes. He gently reached down, only for Valeria, to grasp two of his fingers in a tight grip. Fernando was frightened.

Joaquín chuckles and says, “That’s her way of saying hello.” This eases Fernán and he began to smile at Valeria. She didn’t smile back (that occurs in 2 months) but Fernán knew she was content.

Adelita was next and being one year old was a bit difficult. She was more easily frightened than her brother so Manolo held her while Joaquín held Valeria and Adelita immediately looked at her eyes and giggled in joy. Valeria then yawned as she stretched her limbs and curled up in her blanket. Fernando, whom was on your lap started yawning as well as did Adelita. Wishing you good luck, Manolo and Maria with their children left.

This was the start to a beautiful journey.


End file.
